Androphobia's Girl
by Mbik
Summary: [AU] "A-apa itu benar, Papa?" tanya Sakura polos. "Tentu saja," ucap Kizashi mantap, "Apalagi yang namanya laki-laki. Mereka sangat liar dan buas," lanjutnya. Pria setengah baya itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Mereka tak segan-segan mencabik dan memakan gadis manis sepertimu, Sakura." for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri dan challenge 'dedikasi' khusus buat Sagara Ai


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Androphobia's Girl by**** Aqua Titania**

**Rate: T/AU **

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

Hati-hati dengan ranjau bernama _typo_, kata-kata yang terdengar _absurd_, bahasa suka-suka author dan berbagai macam hal aneh lainnya. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan untuk memeriahkan event tahunan **S****aver****s**** Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV **sekaligus **Challenge 'Dedikasi'** buat my little sister **Sagara Ai** yang nge-fans banget sama SasuSaku (hope U like it, ik!)

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

Sedari kecil Sakura sudah diberi nasihat, kuliah singkat, petuah, wejangan, atau apalah itu dari sang Ayahanda tercinta. Setiap hari, dari ia membuka mata sampai terlelap kembali, Ayahnya―Kizashi Haruno―selalu dan selalu mewanti-wanti anak semata wayangnya akan bahaya dunia luar.

"Dunia luar itu sangat berbahaya, anakku," ujar Papa Kizashi suatu malam.

Sakura yang waktu itu masih berumur lima tahun, dengan lugunya mengangguk. Bola matanya membesar, jemarinya meremas ujung selimutnya dengan erat. Yah, bisa dibilang ayah-anak itu sedang ada di kamar Sakura yang dikelilingi dengan pernak-pernik berwarna merah jambu―persis seperti warna rambutnya, dan dinding kamarnya dipenuhi poster kuda pony dan boneka Barbie. Sang anak sedang berbaring di ranjang, sementara Kizashi asyik bercerita di sebelahnya.

"A-apa itu benar, Papa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tentu saja," ucap Kizashi mantap, "Apalagi yang namanya laki-laki. Mereka sangat liar dan buas," lanjutnya.

Pria setengah baya itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Mereka tak segan-segan mencabik dan memakan gadis manis sepertimu, Sakura."

Tanpa melihat wajah anaknya yang memucat, Pak Kizashi berpura-pura menjadi serigala dan tak lupa menirukan adegan mencabik dan memakan mangsa.

"Arrrgghhh...arrgghh… Auuuu..."

Rupanya papa Kizashi sudah lupa umurnya tak lagi muda. Lihat saja kelakuannya saat ini, bisa-bisa mama Mebuki menangis histeris di surga sana. Sedih, kenapa ia harus meninggalkan anak gadisnya itu pada suaminya yang sepertinya terkena kelainan otak.

"Aku takut," ucapnya, sambil memeluk papanya yang tercinta. Tentu Kizashi tersenyum dalam hati saat tahu anaknya mudah sekali _dikibulin_.

Sakura kecil langsung percaya saja dengan ucapan sang ayah. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak curiga kalau-kalau ayahnya hanya bergurau dan membohonginya saja.

Sakura meneguk ludah, "Tapi bukannya papa juga laki-laki? Berarti papa juga monster dong?!"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Sakura," Kizashi mulai gelagapan, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Dengan bola mata membesar khas seorang bocah yang sedang penasaran, Sakura bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Nah, Kizashi semakin bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia berpikir keras, sampai-sampai keringat sebiji jagung mengotori wajah tua Kizashi yang tampan. Ugh, meski tak rela untuk mengakui, namun jangan salah, begini-begini Kizashi termasuk pria duda yang paling dicari seantero Konoha. Walau memiliki sifat yang sedikit aneh dan terkesan kuno, Kizashi rupanya masih dilirik wanita bahkan sesekali pria di luar sana.

Agak lama Kizashi terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia mendapat ide yang sangat brilian.

"Karena rambut," ujarnya, sambil menarik rambutnya, memamerkan rambutnya yang dipotong mirip kelopak bunga sakura. "Hanya laki-laki yang memiliki rambut seperti inilah yang baik, Sakura."

Sungguh jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal, namun rupanya anak perempuannya itu menerima jawaban tersebut. Dalam hati Kizashi benar-benar bersyukur dikaruniai anak macam Sakura, yang 'iya-iya' saja dan selalu mempercayai setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Oh," dengan mulut dibulatkan Sakura berkata, "jadi selain yang berambut seperti papa, semua laki-laki itu jahat, ya?"

Ayahnya mengangguk. Sakura mencatat semua itu di kepala.

Setelah itu, secara rutin ayahnya menanamkan sebuah pemahaman yang sedikit _melenceng _tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kaum adam. Mulai dari video horror yang berisi sosok lelaki menyeramkan, berjalan lambat dan memiliki luka yang sudah membusuk di sekujur tubuh dan sedang mengejar perempuan cantik, sampai memperlihatkan foto-foto seram yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

Sekali lagi perlu diingat, bahwa saat itu Sakura masih polos dan berumur lima tahun, dan ketika ia disodorkan secara paksa oleh ayahnya untuk menonton video tersebut, Sakura langsung berteriak histeris dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, apalagi saat adegan si zombie yang sedang memakan otak sang korban, seketika itu juga Sakura pingsan di tempat. Ayahnya bahkan sampai kebingungan mencari bantuan.

Tak sampai di situ, pencucian otak yang dilakukan Kizashi terus berlanjut. Bukannya mendengarkan cerita dongeng seperti Cinderrela dan Putri Tidur, Sakura selalu didongengi cerita tentang '_Kebrutalan Lelaki di Penjuru Dunia dari Masa ke Masa'_ yang dikarang dengan indah oleh penulis abal-abal bernama Kizashi Haruno. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah menolak, namun ayahnya bersikeras membacakan dongeng imitasi tersebut, dan jadilah Sakura selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk dikejar-kejar lelaki berbulu dan menyeramkan.

_Oh, Kizashi, kenapa kau tega melakukan hal __nista__ pada anakmu yang polos itu?_

Kalau ditanya demikian, Kizashi hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan Sakura tetap di sini dan selalu menjadi gadis manis papa," ucapnya sambil memeluk foto Sakura yang masih bayi, dengan senyum mengerikan dan tawa membahana di kamar rahasianya yang letaknya di bawah tanah. Kamar yang berisi foto-foto Sakura, dari masih bayi sampai sekarang, tercetak dengan berbagai pose. Bermacam-macam, difoto dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

_Yaiks_. Dasar bapak satu ini benar-benar _daughter complex_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura tidak punya teman. Satu pun tidak ada. Hal ini dikarenakan sejak kecil ia selalu dilarang ayahnya bermain di luar. Terlalu berbahaya, kata ayahnya. Jadilah Sakura tetap diam di kamar ditemani boneka Barbie kesukaannya.

Tahun demi tahun berganti, begitupun dengan musim yang setiap tiga bulan sekali mampir ke Konoha. Tanpa terasa, Sakura kecil sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, memiliki rambut indah berwarna merah muda dan bulu mata lentik, serta iris mata berwarna hijau klorofil. Siapapun laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta, namun sayang, kecantikan Sakura tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada dunia luar. Gadis itu masih tetap berdiam diri di rumah, dan terlalu takut bertemu dengan yang namanya laki-laki.

Tapi jangan salah, Sakura tetap mengenyam pendidikan. Ia tetap belajar dan mengikuti ujian, walau menjalaninya dengan sistem _Home schooling _dan guru yang mengajarinya selalu berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Semuanya aman terkendali, persis seperti rencana yang disusun oleh papa Kizashi. Sampai tiba waktunya Sakura lulus sekolah menengah atas, papanya mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan anak semata wayangnya. Dirinya sudah renta, tubuhnya juga _letoy―_bergetar kesana-kemari_―_tidak seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana ini, Sakura?" Suara ayahnya terdengar sangat gelisah.

"Tenang saja, Papa. Tidak usah khawatir," ujarnya sambil memeluk ayahnya, "Apa papa lupa kalau aku memegang sabuk hitam di karate?"

Sakura tidak mau ayahnya semakin khawatir, mau tidak mau Sakura harus keluar dari rumahnya yang nyaman ini. Ia ingin melanjutkan studinya sebagai perawat. Itu adalah cita-citanya sedari kecil, namun sayangnya Akademi Keperawatan tempat ia diterima letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah, alhasil ia harus tinggal di asrama yang sudah disediakan pihak sekolah.

"Ta-tapi…" satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ayahnya, disusul kemudian tetes demi tetes air mata.

"Aku akan bertahan, Papa! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah dengan laki-laki liar di luar sana!"

Sakura menerjang ayahnya, dipeluknya pria tua itu dengan erat. Sang ayah juga tidak mau ketinggalan, mungkin ini saat terakhirnya bisa memeluk Sakura-nya yang tercinta.

"Aku sayang papa."

"Papa juga."

Keduanya berpelukan, sama-sama menangis mirip artis dan aktor gadungan. Setelah tangisan keduanya mereda, Papa Kizashi langsung memberondong Sakura dengan petuah-petuah.

"Jangan pulang malam."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Selalu bawa _pepper spray_ dan alat kejut listrik di tasmu. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan pria asing."

"Baik, Pa."

"Jangan membawa laki-laki ke kamar, ingat mereka sangat berbahaya!"

Lagi, Papa Kizashi mengingatkan anak gadisnya pada bahaya dan kebrutalan makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut. Apa Kisazhi lupa, bahwa dirinya sendiri berjenis kelamin laki-laki?

"Siap, Komandan." Sakura memberi hormat layaknya tentara.

"Dan yang terakhir," ayahnya merogoh saku celananya, "Pakailah ini."

Sebuah kacamata berlensa tebal mirip pantat botol disodorkan ayahnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengernyit tak paham dengan maksud sang ayah yang memberikannya sebuah kacamata tersebut.

"Anggap saja itu jimat, supaya para binatang buas itu menjauh darimu, Sakura."

Dengan patuh Sakura memakai kacamata tebal tersebut dan berhasil menyembunyikan kilau hijau iris matanya yang menawan.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh, Papa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau masih gadis ayah yang tercantik." Kizashi mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dan ia baru menyadari rambut Sakura sudah tumbuh dengan panjang dan indah. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang terpesona dengan keindahan rambutnya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau potong rambutmu. Kau tahu bukan, para laki-laki itu suka wanita berambut panjang?"

Oke, Sakura paham akan hal itu. Ia bahkan sudah hafal di luar kepala hal-hal apa saja yang disukai '_para pemburu wanita'_ tersebut. Dan rambut panjang ada di urutan pertama.

"Tentu, Papa! Saat ini juga aku akan memotong rambutku."

Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, di atas raknya terdapat gunting berwarna merah , tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sakura langsung memotong pendek rambutnya.

"Jangaaaannn…"

Suara ayahnya yang membahana menjadi _backsong_ saat helai demi helai merah muda itu jatuh ke tanah. Kizashi menjerit, melolong sambil memunguti rambut Sakura di lantai. Hatinya tercabik saat melihat anak gadisnya sekarang berambut pendek.

"Bagaimana, Papa? Apa aku sudah cukup dijauhi para laki-laki?"

Air mata kembali berlinang di pelupuk mata Kizashi. Anaknya―Sakura Haruno―yang cantiknya minta ampun, saat ini berubah menjadi gadis cupu dan berambut pendek.

"Sepertinya iya," jawab Kizashi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu anak gadisnya tersebut. Ia rela melihat Sakura menjadi itik buruk rupa, daripada menyaksikan putri semata wayangnya diculik oleh laki-laki berhidung belang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua bulan berselang dan Sakura sudah resmi menjadi akademisi di sekolah khusus perawat. Untungnya sekolah ini hanya menerima murid perempuan dan sebagian staf pengajarnya juga berjenis kelamin perempuan, sehingga ia tidak mempermasalahkan fobianya tersebut.

Sakura sangat senang ia bisa berkenalan dengan banyak orang di sini. Gadis musim semi itu juga mendapat dua teman baru yang sangat baik padanya. Nama kedua sahabatnya itu adalah Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga. Keduanya sama-sama cantik dan berambut panjang, Sakura sedikit iri dengan mereka dan menyesal kenapa dulu ia memotong rambut panjangnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino." Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum namun gagal.

"Pasti kau kangen sama pacarmu, ya, Sakura?" goda Ino. Hinata hanya terkikik geli saat melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya pacar dan tidak pernah pacaran!" seru Sakura.

Wow, kedua temannya itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ap-apa benar itu, Sakura-_san_?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Benar! Memangnya kenapa? Bagiku pacaran itu membuang-buang waktu. Dan aku tidak suka laki-laki." Sakura melipat tangannya ke dada, tak lupa ia membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang melorot.

Ino dan Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, ia sedikit ragu tentang orientasi seksual si gadis Haruno.

"Kanapa kalian menjauh? Aku bukan 'L'!"

Barulah kedua sahabatnya kembali mendekat, "Tapi kenapa kau tidak suka laki-laki, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Kau tidak tahu, Hinata. Mereka itu monster yang menjelma menjadi manusia!" Sakura menjelaskan dengan ekspersif, tangannya sampai melambai kesana-kemari. Hinata dan Ino sampai bingung melihat tingkah gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Hah?" Ino menyela, ia sedikit tidak terima dengan penjelasan Sakura, "Monster? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Darimana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu, Sakura?"

Dengan ringan dan penuh percaya diri Sakura menjawab, "Dari ayahku. Beliau yang menceritakan hal itu semua padaku."

"HAHH?!" Ino dan Hinata berseru.

"Jangan bilang kau takut sama laki-laki, Sakura?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya menghindari mereka."

Baik Ino maupun Hinata tahu sahabatnya itu berbohong, lihat saja jemari tangannya bergetar. Keduanya sadar bahwa Sakura terkena androphobia. Penyakit mental dimana seseorang mengalami ketakutan berlebih terhadap laki-laki.

Sakura langsung berbalik dan menjauhi kedua temannya itu, berkata ada urusan mendadak dengan Kurenai _sensei,_ padahal mereka tahu bahwa Sakura hanya menghindari pertanyaan mereka lebih jauh.

"Pantas saja selama ini Sakura selalu menolak ajakan kita, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kita lakukan, Hinata," lanjut Ino. Gadis bermanik _aqua marine _masih menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ino, "Sepertinya kita harus menelepon Naruto dan pacarmu Sai."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Apa aku harus mengundang '_dia'_' juga?"

Ino menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Menurutmu bagaimana, Hinata?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis, "Sepertinya '_dia' _memang harus datang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yang salah. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua temannya tersebut. Sakura dapat merasakan aura aneh menguar dari tubuh Ino dan Hinata. Belum lagi kilau cahaya yang terpendar dari sepasang manik _topaz_ dan _amethyst_ sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Sakura merasa sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi akan menimpa dirinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Ino merangkul pundak Hinata, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Benar 'kan, Hinata?"

"I-iya, benar sekali."

Hari ini hari Minggu, satu-satunya hari dimana seluruh akademisi boleh keluar dari lingkungan asrama. Beberapa ada yang membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, ada juga yang sekedar berjalan-jalan hanya untuk melepas penat. Seperti yang ketiga gadis itu lakukan saat ini. Baik Ino maupun Hinata sudah dari tadi belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Tangan keduanya penuh dengan kantong plastik beraneka warna dan bentuk, namun berbeda dengan Sakura. Tangannya masih bebas. Dari tadi ia tidak membeli satu barang pun, bukan berarti Sakura tidak memiliki uang, hanya saja semua persediaan bulanannya belum habis dan ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membeli barang yang tidak berguna.

Dan bagaimana dengan fobia yang diderita Sakura? Bukannya di luar banyak lelaki yang berlalu-lalang?

Tenang, asalkan Sakura tidak berinteraksi langsung dengan kaum adam tersebut, penyakitnya tidak bakal kambuh, dan kedua temannya bersedia dimintai tolong jika Sakura menginginkan sesuatu dan harus berinteraksi dengan laki-laki. Sakura juga selalu memilih berjalan di samping kiri, berdekatan dengan jejeran tembok toko.

"Sakura," Ino memanggil, "Bisa tidak minggu depan kau tidak memakai baju seperti itu."

Ino melirik baju Sakura yang terlihat kuno dan tak modis, berbeda sekali dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Saat ini Sakura memakai jaket tebal berwarna merah, topi rajut berwarna putih, celana _training_ berwarna hitam, masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dan sepatu kets yang kulitnya sudah mulai mengelupas. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kacamata tebal pantat botol yang selalu dipakai Sakura setiap hari.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ino? Tidak suka?!"

Oke, Sakura mulai nyolot. Terang aja, ini adalah _style_ berbusana yang ia gunakan kalau keluar asrama. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko kalau-kalau pria hidung belang menyentuhnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan ribut."

Hinata menengahi kedua temannya yang sudah bersiap adu jotos tersebut.

"Huh!" Sakura dan Ino sama-sama mendengus dan melempar pandangan ke arah berlawanan.

"Kali ini kita kemana lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia percayakan sepenuhnya rencana hari liburnya kali ini dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke café itu?" Ino menunjuk sebuh bangunan berdinding batu bata kusam.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju, "Kudengar _strawberry short cake_ di sana sangat lezat."

Hinata melirik Sakura, gadis berambut panjang itu sangat tahu makanan kesukaan si gadis _pink_. "Baiklah, kita ke sana saja."

Sakura berjalan duluan, ketahuan sekali kalau ia ingin segera makan cake stroberi tersebut. Kedua gadis di belakangnya terdiam, saling tatap, dan kemudian tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada di balik senyuman dua gadis tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada rasa tenang saat kau menghirup aroma kopi yang diseduh, begitu pun dengan wangi kue yang baru matang dari oven. Nyaman, serasa semua beban di pundak terangkat, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam café, indra penciumannya sudah dibuai dengan aroma yang menggugah selera.

Suasana café itu terlihat ramai. Hampir semua bangku sudah terisi. Sakura menjulurkan lehernya, mencari siapa tahu masih ada bangku kosong untuk ia dan kedua temannya duduk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang pria yang dibalut seragam kerja menyapa Sakura dengan sopan.

_Man alert_!

Bahaya! Sosok pria berada di samping Sakura!

Tubuh Sakura seketika itu juga membeku, ia tak mampu menggerakkan seluruh sendi-sendinya. Badan Sakura panas-dingin, keringat mulai muncul di sekitar kening Sakura yang lebar.

'_Tolong aku, Ino, Hinata…_' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget, "Maaf, dia adalah temanku." Suara khas laki-laki membelai telinga kirinya.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam gagak sedang merangkul bahunya.

_Pemuda?_

_Bahunya?_

_Pemuda?_

―_Pada bahunya?!_

Dua kata itu berkali-kali terdengar di telinganya bagai kaset rusak. Rasanya seluruh ruangan café tempatnya berdiri saat ini berputar. Sakura masih melihat tangan pemuda asing itu melingkar di bahunya, rupanya pemuda itu belum mau melepas rangkulan tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari pelayan café, Sakura langsung menginjak kaki pemuda asing itu dengan tumitnya, sementara sikutnya menusuk perut pemuda itu dengan keras. Lelaki bermata hitam itu meringis, "Auw. Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona?"

Ok, saat ini Sakura dalam mode siap tempur. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi monster mengerikan.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura menarik lengan si pemuda, kemudian dengan kekuatan klan Haruno yang perkasa, Sakura membanting tubuh tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang keras, "Menjauhlah dariku, dasar monster!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-_san_!"

"Sasuke!"

"Teme!"

Suara koor membahana berasal dari mulut empat remaja. Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Keempatnya menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang cerah menghampiri pemuda yang baru saja pengalami pengalaman pahit dibanting oleh wanita. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, namun tetap menjawab uluran tangan sang pemuda pirang.

"Sial! Punggungku sakit sekali." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu meringis, tangannya mengusap punggungnya yang nyeri. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sakura menegang, bulu kuduknya berdiri saat melihat sorot tajam Sasuke.

"Sakura. Kenapa kau membanting Sasuke?" Ino bertanya ada sedikit nada geli di suaranya. Ia sempat sedikit terkejut saat melihat kejadian beberapa menit silam. Siapa sangka Sakura membanting tubuh mantan pangeran di sekolahnya dulu.

"Di-dia duluan yang menyerangku!" Sakura, dengan telunjuk bergetar menuding pemuda di depannya.

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Sasuke mendekat, Sakura memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau monster!"

Sasuke tercengang, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada yang mengatainya dengan sebutan monster. Apa gadis itu buta? Wajah Sasuke 'kan sangat tampan. Bahkan dari kedua temannya ini, Sasuke lah yang wajahnya paling oke.

Sasuke memindai gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. Kacamata mirip pantat botol, jaket tebal berwarna merah, topi rajut dan sepatu usang? Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Ino dan Hinata bisa berteman dengan gadis aneh ini?

Baik Sakura dan Sasuke memercikkan aura mengerikan dengan kilat dan halilintar imajiner yang menjadi latar keduanya.

"Le-lebih baik kita duduk dan segera memesan saja," Hinata memberi usul, memecah suasana mencekam. Ia sudah sangat malu karena dilihat oleh seluruh pengunjung café.

"Benar kata Hinata-_chan_. Ayo, meja kita ada di sana." Pemuda berambut pirang menarik tangan Hinata dan berhasil menciptakan semu merah di pipi sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Ayo, Ino." Pemuda yang dari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara, dengan santai merangkul pinggang Ino.

Dua pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu sudah duduk di kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

_What the…_

Sakura mematung, dari balik kacamata, matanya membola saat ia melihat kedua temannya digandeng dengan mesra oleh makhluk berjenis kelamin pria.

_Sejak kapan Ino dan Hinata punya pacar? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_

Sakura merasa ditinggalkan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Ada awan tebal menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Hei, kau," Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan memelas dan melihat pemuda yang baru dibantingnya lagi mengajaknya berbicara, "Ayo cepat kita juga duduk," perintah Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati Sakura berjalan mendekati tempat yang berisi kedua sahabatnya yang bermesra ria.

Sakura duduk di samping Ino, di depannya sosok Sasuke duduk dengan angkuh. Tubuh Sakura terasa mengkerut, ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat keluar dari café ini. Gadis musim semi ini lebih memilih menghabiskan liburan di kamarnya sambil membaca novel daripada harus berhadapan dengan monster bernama laki-laki.

"Kau jadi memesan _strawberry short cake_, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Hinata, memecah gelembung lamunan Sakura.

"I-iya, dan aku pesan _vanilla milkshake_." Matanya menatap ke bawah, sepertinya serat kayu meja lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura tidak mendengar dengan jelas obrolan yang sedang berlagsung di sekitarnya. Sungguh, Sakura ingin pulang saat ini juga, bahkan cake dan minuman yang dipesannya tadi belum sempat ia sentuh sedikitpun.

"Ah!" Ino berseru, "Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan pada kalian. Ini teman kami," tangan kanannya memegang bahu Sakura. "Namanya Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Sakura terkejut melihat tiga cowok asing menatapnya.

"Yang di depan Hinata namanya Naruto, di sebelahnya ada pacarku Sai, dan ini…" Ino mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, "namanya Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ino. Ia hanya melirik sekilas dan memilih diam sambil mengaduk sedotan kuning di depannya.

"Halo Sakura-_chan,_" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang berubah kikuk. tangannya terjulur, menunggu uluran tangan Sakura untuk bersalaman. Tangan itu masih tetap terjulur, namun Sakura belum mau menyambutnya.

Naruto sampai salah tingkah.

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun_. Sakura sifatnya memang seperti itu."

"Hahaha…" bocah pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_."

Sakura hanya melirik sinis pasangan di pojok sana. Ia mendengus dari balik maskernya. Sementara itu, pemuda emo yang ada di hadapannya tak henti-hentinya menatap Sakura. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik gadis Haruno yang entah mengapa menarik hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Oh, Sakura sampai melupakan hidangan yang ada di depannya. Buru-buru ia melepas masker dan membuka kacamata tebalnya. Sakura memang tidak suka makan sambil menggunakan kacamata.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu, jika saat ini ketiga pemuda di hadapannya melihat Sakura dengan tatapan berbeda. Ketiganya sama-sama terkejut melihat wajah dibalik masker dan kacamata tebal tersebut. Siapa sangka, wajah Sakura terlihat manis dan cantik.

_Ah, Sakura bahkan tidak melihat ada kilau yang terpendar dari manik obsidian milik Sasuke Uchiha._

Perlahan ia menyendokkan cake itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa manis dan asam strawberry bercampur jadi satu di mulutnya, membuat hatinya bahagia dan terasa melayang ke nirwana.

"Ummm… enaknya," ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu tidak tahu jika ada krim menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Dan saat ia membuka mata, pandangannya bertemu dengan warna hitam dari mata Sasuke. Tubuhnya kembali menegang dan ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

"Ternyata kau manis juga, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum, memamerkan jurus andalannya.

_Emerald_ sang gadis Haruno melebar. Semu merah menjalar perlahan dan menghiasi seluruh wajah Sakura.

_Jleb! Jleb_!

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghujam dadanya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya mencengkram erat dadanya. Oke! Jantungnya bahkan berdetak secara abnormal sekarang.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri, jemarinya perlahan menyentuh bibir Sakura.

_Jezzz_!

Bibir Sakura kesemutan, rasanya ada listrik statis menjalar dari jemari Sasuke ke bibir Sakura. Sakura masih terdiam, bahkan mulutnya lupa untuk ia tutup.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ batin Sakura frustasi saat menerima rangsangan aneh bertubu-tubi.

"Ada krim di bibirmu." Mata kelam itu masih memaku manik emerald Sakura, sementara dengan ringan lidah Sasuke menjilati ibu jarinya yang terdapat bekas krim.

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan merasa jantungnya akan keluar dari rongga dada saking kerasnya berdetak.

"Manis." Sasuke tersenyum samping.

_Ugh_! Senyuman itu. Senyuman iblis andalan Sasuke berhasil membuat nafas Sakura berhenti dan lututnya mendadak lemas.

_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

Jantungnya kembali terkena panah cinta dari sang cupid untuk kelima kalinya.

'_Klontang!'_

Suara itu berasal dari sendok yang jatuh dan menimpa piring Sakura, membuat Ino, Hinata dan masing-masing pacarnya terdiam.

Ino dan Hinata terkejut melihat sahabat _pink-_nya mematung, layaknya orang kesambet.

"Sakura," Ino menggoncangkan tubuh Sakura, ia panik melihat ubun-ubun Sakura yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Sakura-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada nada Khawatir dari pertanyaan Hinata.

Namun Sakura tetap bergeming, matanya masih menatap Sasuke (yang saat ini masih memamerkan senyum iblisnya) dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

.

'_Papa, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku baru saja jatuh cinta dengan monster bernama Sasuke.'_

Sakura menangis dalam hati dan merutuki monster menawan yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

Hallo, semua. Panggil saja saya Mbik. Terima kasih telah membaca, saya sangat senang jika kalian meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar memberikan pendapat, kritik, masukan tentang fic pertama saya di archive SasuSaku. This fic is special for you, my beloved sister :D


End file.
